1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved container with a tamper-evident band to retain a closure. More particularly, the invention relates to a thin-walled, wide mouth container having a band attached to its upper peripheral edge which is inwardly curled to retain a cover lid. To remove the lid, the band must be removed, and this makes the container tamper-evident.
2. Description of Related Art
Curling of plastic cylindrical bands is known in the art. For example, applying a concave tool to the edge of a cylindrical plastic member is shown in numerous patents to Thompson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,255; 4,709,824; 4,793,506; 4,872,304; 4,823,967; 4,811,857; and 4,856,667 being typical. These patents disclose a curled bead which is resilient and is compressed when a screw closure is applied to a container neck. Similar curling techniques are employed in the present invention, but the curled flange is employed for a totally different purpose, namely, the band curls over the edge of a lid and holds the lid in place until the band is removed.